Wo die Liebe hinfällt
by Chillkroete
Summary: HD: Harry und Draco haben eine Strafarbeit zu machen, als Draco plötzlich ein unüberlegter Satz rausrutscht, der eine Lawine ins Rollen bringt ---komplett - character death
1. Einführung

bWo die Liebe hinfällt/b  
  
* Ort: Hogwarts * Pairing: Draco/Harry * Zeit: 3. Klasse in der ca. 1. Woche * 07.12.02 - 22.12.02  
  
Harry, Hermine und Ron kamen gut gelaunt und fröhlich mit einander redend nach Hagrids Pflege magischer Geschöpfe - Stunde in die große Halle, um Mittag zu essen, und sich für die nächste Wahrsagen - Stunde, die allgemein ziemlich gefürchtet war, zu stärken. Als sie sich gerade zu ihren Plätzen am Gryffindor Tisch begeben wollten, stellte sich Malfoy ihnen spöttisch grinsend in den Weg: "Angst Potter, bei der nächsten Stunde den Hippogreif nicht in den Griff zu bekommen?" Harry tobte innerlich. Malfoy hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, denn bisher war es eigentlich ein schöner Tag gewesen, und entgegnete ihm, sich überlegen fühlend: "Nicht die Spur!".  
  
Ron und Hermine befürchteten, dass sich Harry zu einem richtigen Streit könnte hinreißen lassen, und zogen ihn schnell von Malfoy weg, hin zum Tisch. Dort redeten sie auf ihn ein, dass er sich beruhigen solle, denn Malfoy sei so eine Aufregung nicht wert, doch Harry war entschlossen, diese ständigen Pöbeleien nicht auf sich beruhen zu lassen und nun, wann immer Malfoy einen neuen Spruch von sich geben würde, gegen ihn an zu gehen.  
  
~  
  
Dann stand Prof. Trelawneys Wahrsagen - Stunde auf dem Plan. Diesmal sollten sie sich in Zweier-Gruppen zusammentun, um ihre Kenntnisse, die sie in der ersten Stunde gewonnen hatten, zu vertiefen. Die Paare fanden sich schnell, nur Harry blieb über, da Ron ein Team mit Hermine bildete, für die er heimlich schwärmte.  
  
Da Harry als einziger übrig blieb, hegte er schon die Hoffnung zu seinen Freunden stoßen zu dürfen, doch da ging die Tür des etwas geheimnisvollen Raumes auf, und herein spazierte Draco Malfoy, der sich verspätet hatte. Nun war es offensichtlich, dass sich Harry wider seinen Erwartungen seinem Erzfeind anschließen musste. Dieser war aber genauso erbost darüber und begann auch gleich mit Prof. Trelawney zu diskutieren, die aber nicht mit sich reden ließ, da sie es für eine Chance der Verbesserung des allgemeinen Gemeinschaftssinnes hielt.  
  
Nun holten sich alle Schüler wieder eine Tasse, um diese mit Tee zu füllen, und nachdem sie den Tee ausgetrunken hatten, gegenseitig darin zu lesen. Während dieses Vorgangs brach überall ein heiteres Palavern aus, nur an Harrys und Dracos Tisch herrschte eisige Stille. Sie schauten sich höchstens mal zornig an, und arbeiteten ansonsten vor sich hin. Als sie dann ihre Tassen tauschten, um aus dem Teesatz die Zukunft voraus zu sagen, begann Malfoy lauthals: "Oh, oh, oh, Potty Head, was sehe ich denn da? Ist das etwa die Silhouette Sirius Blacks? ...oder nein doch eher Du-weißt- schon-wer's böser Geist?"  
  
Harry, der Malfoys Anspielungen genauestens verstand, färbte sich vor Wut langsam aber sicher rot, und hatte schon ein paar Flüche gemischt mit Schimpfwörtern parat, und da er sich noch kurz zuvor geschworen hatte, gegen Malfoy anzugehen, schleuderte er ihm diese auch ungehemmt zum Entsetzen der meisten anderen entgegen, bis Prof. Trelawney schließlich zornig, und betrübt über Harrys Entgleisungen eingriff. Die Folge war, dass sie die beiden zum Nachsitzen am Abend im Turm verdonnerte, wo sie dann einige Aufgaben zu erfüllen hatten.  
  
~  
  
Missmutig machten sich Draco sowie Harry nach dem Abendessen auf dem Weg zum Turm. Beide dachten so ziemlich das Gleiche, nämlich, dass es ja noch heiter werden könne. Nicht nur genug, dass sie den anderen jeweils im Unterricht und beim Essen ertragen mussten, nein, jetzt mussten sie auch noch ihre kostbare Freizeit miteinander verbringen.  
  
Als sie, natürlich getrennt voneinander, zum Turm kamen, wartete Prof. Trelawney schon auf sie, um ihnen ihre Aufgaben mitzuteilen: Zunächst sollten sie die Aufgabe, die sie am Nachmittag nicht zufrieden stellend erfüllt hatten, wiederholen, diese außerdem detailliert protokollieren, da Prof. Trelawney nicht die Zeit hatte, die beiden bei dieser zu beaufsichtigen. Wenn sie dann damit fertig waren, sollten sie den Versuch für die nächste Stunde aufbauen.  
  
Harry und Draco trauten ihren Ohren nicht, so hatten sie doch lediglich erwartet, die Aufgabe des Nachmittags zu wiederholen, um danach in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gehen zu können. Da sie aber nun augenscheinlich unter veränderten Umständen zu arbeiten hatten, bildete sich auf Dracos Gesicht ein hämisches Grinsen. In seinem Kopf formten sich schon wieder Gemeinheiten, die er Harry würde antun können, wenn Prof. Trelawney sie allein lassen würde. Mit "Ok, und nun an die Arbeit ihr beiden", wurde Draco in die Wirklichkeit zurückgerissen, und vergaß sein Vorhaben. Er wollte einfach nur noch schnell fertig werden.  
  
Die erste Zeit lang schwiegen sich Harry und Draco nur grimmig an. Jeder machte den anderen dafür verantwortlich am Abend noch Schularbeiten machen zu müssen. Dann war wieder der Zeitpunkt gekommen, gegenseitig aus den Teesätzen zu lesen, was bei diesem Male, zwar mit ein wenig Zähne knirschen, auch ganz gut klappte. Erleichtert nun schon die Hälfte des Nachsitzens überstanden zu haben, und das ohne großen Ärger, wurde Harry langsam immer fröhlicher, und wollte schon ein Gespräch mit Draco beginnen, als dieser plötzlich verärgert losfluchte: "Potter, was machst du denn da? Hat Prof. Trelawney das so erklärt? Ich glaube nicht! Alles vermasselst du, du Penner. So sind wir morgen früh noch nicht mal fertig!"  
  
Harry blickte erschreckt und verwirrt auf. Er wusste gar nicht was los war, und warum Malfoy so schrie, bis er das Desaster sah: In seiner heiteren Stimmung war er nicht mehr vorsichtig genug gewesen, und hatte das Gebilde aus Teeblättern und Wurzeln, das als Portal für die Waldfee dienen sollte, erst zum Wanken und schließlich zum Einsturz gebracht. Harry war sich seiner Schuld zwar bewusst, wollte diese vor Malfoy, seinem Feind, aber nicht eingestehen, und entgegnete stattdessen: "Achja? Das kann dir doch nur recht sein, Malfoy, da eh niemand auf dich wartet!", innerlich sich freuend und sicher, einen Treffer gelandet zu haben. Bei diesen Worten wurde Malfoy noch blasser, als er sowieso schon ist und erwiderte: "Besser, als ein Wiesel und ein Schlammblut seine Freunde nennen zu können!".  
  
Zunächst bemerkte Harry nichts, schließlich benutze Malfoy immer diese Ausdrücke, wenn er von Ron und Hermine sprach, doch dann stutze er. Sollte das etwa bedeuten, dass auf ihn wirklich niemand wartete, wenn er gleich in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren würde? Und was war mit Crabbe und Goyle? Mit denen hing er doch ständig rum. Oder glaubte er das nur, da es in den vergangenen Jahren so war.  
  
Jetzt, wo er näher drüber nach dachte, konnte er sich nicht erinnern, die drei schon mal zusammen gesehen zu haben, in diesem Schuljahr, und war nicht eigentlich das auch der Grund, warum er jetzt hier mit Malfoy saß? Malfoy hatte sich schließlich heute zum Unterricht alleine verspätet. Das alles kam Harry sehr komisch vor. Was war den Sommer über passiert? "Draco, .", begann Harry, der das so eben Vorgefallene unbedingt mit diesem klären wollte. Malfoy allerdings, der wohl auch bemerkt hatte, was er da eigentlich gerade gesagt hatte, zog nur eine Grimasse und stapfte davon.  
  
Harry wunderte sich noch einen Moment lang, und ging dann ebenfalls zurück, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie eigentlich noch zu tun hatten. Harry dachte sich, dass Prof. Trelawney schon sehen würde, dass sie sich bemüht hatten, und zur Not würde er eben die Schuld auf sich nehmen. Auf seinem Weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum grübelte er noch die ganze Zeit über Malfoys Satz nach: 'Sollte Malfoy das wirklich ernst gemeint haben, oder waren es nur unüberlegte Worte? Falls es stimmen würde, dann wäre er ja nun ganz allein, und das sollte niemand sein, andererseits: er ist mein Feind! ... Ich werde das mit ihm klären müssen!'  
  
.wird fortgesetzt. 


	2. Das Spiel beginnt

Danke erstmal an die Review Leute =) Dies ist meine erste FF, die ich begann, weil ich immer so schöne gelesen hatte, und auch selbst mal was probieren wollte. Ich bin zwar nicht so ganz zufrieden, aber es wird schon noch *lach*  
  
Ahja, wegen den Fehlern, die einige von euch auch gereviewed haben: Denkt euch einfach, als würde ich den 3. Band noch mal neu schreiben ;) Dann passt das auch alles =)  
  
Ansonsten viel Spaß: Kapitel 2  
  
Am nächsten Tag stand als 1. Stunde Kräuterkunde bei Prof. Sprout bei den Gryffindors zusammen mit den Schülern aus Slytherin auf dem Stundenplan. Diesmal verschlug es die Gruppe wieder in das Gewächshaus der Alraunen. So kam es dann, dass sich Harry und Draco während des Unterrichts genau gegenüberstanden.  
  
Normalerweise nutzte Draco diese Position um über Harry herzuziehen oder ihn lächerlich zu machen. Doch diesmal unterließ er solche Scherze, schaute Harry nicht einmal an, fast als würde er sich für etwas schämen, sondern folgte einfach gesittet dem Unterricht. Draco war es nämlich ein Graus, warum er ausgerechnet Potter auf seine *etwas missliche Lage* aufmerksam machen musste.  
  
Während des Unterrichts schaute Harry immer mal wieder zu Malfoy hinüber, um ihm ein Zeichen zu geben, dass er nach dem Unterricht mit ihm reden wolle, doch dieser würdigte Harry keines Blickes. So machte sich Harry nach dem Unterricht schnell auf, um Draco dann zu erwischen, doch als dieser merkte, dass sich Potter näherte, verschwand er schnell um die nächste Ecke. Harry wusste nicht, was er noch tun sollte, bis ihm einfiel, dass er sich einfach das Passwort für Slytherin erschleichen könnte, und dann dort auf Draco warten könnte, denn irgendwann würde er mal heimkommen müssen.  
  
~  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen, als für den Tag kein Unterricht mehr vorgesehen war, holte Harry seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang aus seinem Schrank und schlich damit zu dem Gemälde, das den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins bildete. Dort wartete er, bis jemand vorbeikam und das Passwort murmelte, um sich dann selber so Zugang verschaffen zu können.  
  
Harry wartete noch ein wenig ab, ließ seinen Umhang durch einen kleinen Zauber verschwinden, gab sich einen Ruck, sagte das Passwort und *schwupp* stand er auch schon im gut besuchten Gemeinschaftsraum. Erst bemerkte ihn niemand, zu Harrys Erleichterung, da alle mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren, doch dann rief plötzlich eine Stimme: "Wie ist Potter denn hier reingekommen?" Und die Jagd war so zu sagen eröffnet. Harry hatte es sich nicht so gefährlich vorgestellt, dort einzudringen, und er fragte sich auch schon, warum er das überhaupt getan hatte. Das Risiko war eindeutig zu groß.  
  
Harry wollte schon gerade wieder hinausstürmen, als er plötzlich eine ihm vertraute Stimme hörte: "Impedimenta!". Draco, der gerade, aufgrund der laut gewordenen Stimmen, aus seinem Schlafzimmer gekommen war, hatte Harry gerettet. Er war nämlich so erstaunt und auch erfreut darüber, dass Potter ihm sogar zu den Slytherins folgte, um herauszubekommen, was mit ihm los war.  
  
Als die Angreifer sich durch den Zauber verlangsamt hatten, nutzte Harry die Chance, lief zu Draco herüber und folgte diesem hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort nahm Draco auf seinem Bett Platz und Harry setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, auf dem Draco sonst wohl seine Klamotten legte. Harry blickte Draco auffordernd an. Als dieser aber keinen Laut von sich gab, sagte er: "Nun.wie hast du das gemeint?". Draco tat verwirrt und fragte: "Was meinst du?", wobei er natürlich genau wusste, was Harry wissen wollte. Nur deshalb ließ er ja auch zu, dass Potty Head jetzt in seinem Zimmer, dem Zimmer eines Slytherins, sitzen konnte.  
  
Harry wurde langsam ungeduldig. Er wollte der Sache zwar nachgehen, da ihm Draco, sollte die Sache stimmen, sollte er seinen Satz, der ihm unbeabsichtigt rausgerutscht war, richtig interpretiert haben, schon ein wenig leid tat, doch er wollte auch nicht seine ganze Freizeit an seinen größten Widersacher verschwenden, egal wie schlecht es ihm gehen mochte. Also sagte er noch mal: "Nun, Malfoy? Wie hast du den Satz gemeint gestern Nacht im Wahrsagen-Klassenzimmer? . Es ist offensichtlich, dass er etwas zu bedeuten hat, sonst würdest du mir nicht so aus dem Weg gehen!".  
  
Dracos Herz pochte immer heftiger. Sollte er Potter wirklich erzählen, was der Hintergrund dafür gewesen war? Das würde bedeuten, dass Potter etwas von ihm wusste, was sonst niemand wusste. Potter hätte ihn in der Hand. Doch andererseits wäre es auch erleichternd, so hatte er nämlich noch nie jemanden gehabt, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte.  
  
Draco wog die Argumente genau ab, während Harry immer ungeduldiger wurde, und sagte schließlich in seinem arroganten Tonfall: "Potter, es ist ganz einfach: Wer ein richtiger Slytherin ist, der hat irrationale Dinge, wie Freundschaft zum Beispiel, nicht nötig!" Harry blickte ihn zunächst erstaunt an, das hatte er nicht erwartet, und Draco fügte noch hinzu: "Das wirst DU, der nur in der Gruppe stark ist, wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen können, aber so sind die Dinge nun mal!" Jetzt wurde Harry wütend. Nicht nur, dass Malfoy keine Gelegenheit ausließ ihm eins reinzuwürgen, er hatte zu dem noch seine kostbare Zeit an diesen Nichtsnutz verschwendet. Das war für Harry zu viel, er stand auf, und rauschte davon.  
  
~  
  
Nachdem Harry gegangen war, bekam Malfoy plötzlich ein komisches Gefühl. Er konnte es nicht richtig einordnen, da er so etwas noch nie gefühlt hatte, aber es war schmerzhaft, und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er dagegen tun könnte, was ihn erst recht verunsicherte, da er sonst immer eine Lösung parat hatte.  
  
.wird fortgesetzt. 


	3. Erleichterung

Halli, schön, dass noch jemand ließt..hmm, ich versuch jetzt diese Geschichte möglichst schnell fertig zu machen, und dann möchte ich ne neue schöne schreiben, weil ich meine jetzt so'n bisschen Ahnung zu haben, wie das geht *lach* Naja, viel Spaß weiterhin  
  
  
  
Nachts lag Draco noch lange wach, und überlegte was dieses Gefühl denn bedeuten könnte, woher es kommen könnte, warum er es vorher noch nie gespürt hatte, und vor allem, warum es gerade jetzt auftauchte. Er fand einfach keine Lösung und beschloss es erst einmal zu ignorieren. Doch dies gestaltete sich von Tag zu Tag schwieriger. Wann immer er eine fröhliche Gruppe von Schülern sah, oder Freunde, die sich gegenseitig halfen, war es für ihn, wie ein Stich in sein Herz. Früher hatte dem sonst so kalten Draco all das nichts ausgemacht, aber nun. Er konnte es nicht ertragen.  
  
Als er sich an einem Nachmittag wieder auf sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte, da wieder unterrichtsfrei war, fasste er einen Entschluss, da er so nicht mehr lange weitermachen konnte: Er wollte zu Harry gehen, und diesem den wahren Hintergrund seines Ausrutschers erzählen. Draco war sich sicher, dass es ihm dann besser gehen würde, schließlich hatte all das dann begonnen, als Potter wütend aus seinem Zimmer gestürmt war. Außerdem würde Potter, der immer so um seine Mitmenschen besorgt war, ihn bestimmt verstehen.  
  
~  
  
Draco macht sich also auf die Suche nach Potter, und fand ihn schließlich mit seinen Freunden, Ron und Hermine, in der Bibliothek. Das passte Draco gar nicht, schließlich wollte er nicht wie ein Weichling vor dem Wiesel und dem Schlammblut dastehen, der es nötig hat den wunderbaren Potter um eine Audienz zu bitten.  
  
Da er aber fast wie besessen davon war, dass sich mit diesem Gespräch vieles zum Guten wenden würde, sprang er über seinen Schatten und sagte nicht wirklich höflich: "Potter, ich muss dringend etwas mit dir bereden!". Dieser schaute ihn nur verdutzt an, und entgegnete: "Hau einfach ab, Malfoy!". Sowas hatte Draco schon erwartet, ließ sich davon jedoch nicht entmutigen, und bat noch mal, diesmal schon wesentlich freundlicher: "Bitte Potter, ich muss dich einen Augenblick sprechen!". Den drei Freunden fiel vor Erstaunen die Kinnlade hinunter: Malfoy und Bitte? und das auch noch im Zusammenhang mit Harry? Das war zuviel.  
  
Hermine fing sich als erste wieder und sagte sehr sachlich, wie man es von ihr gewohnt: "Harry, scheinbar ist es Malfoy sehr wichtig, mit dir sprechen zu können. Tu ihm doch den Gefallen!". Eigentlich hielt Harry von der ganzen Sache noch nichts, da Hermine ihn jetzt aber bat, ließ er sich dann doch dazu überreden. Also ging er hastigen Schrittes auf Malfoy zu, und fragte: "Was gibt es denn?". Dieser jedoch packte ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke und sagte schließlich: "Ich muss ungestört mit dir reden! Bitte, es geht darum, was ich dir als meinen Grund für meinen unüberlegten Satz angegeben habe.".  
  
Bei diesen Worten schaute ihn Harry etwas interessiert an. Er würde schon gerne wissen, was Malfoy zu erzählen hatte, doch andererseits waren ihm eben noch Malfoys selbstgefällige Worte vom letzten Mal in Erinnerung, und hatte keine Lust, dass sich das wiederholte. Als Draco ihn aber, wie er fand traurig und bittend, anblickte, hatte Harry ein Einsehen, und nahm ihn mit in sein Zimmer.  
  
~  
  
Draco fiel gleich auf, dass Harrys Zimmer ein wenig kleiner war, und auch nicht so möbliert, wie seines, und setzte sich deshalb zu Harry aufs Bett. Dieser sah ihn nur fragend an. Harry fand, dass es diesmal nur an Draco gelegen sei. Er wollte einfach nur zu hören, schließlich hatte er ihn diesmal nicht dazu gezwungen, etwas zu erklären. Draco war ein wenig verunsichert. Er wusste, dass dies seine letzte Chance war, vernünftig mit Harry reden zu können, doch er hatte noch nie zu jemandem so offen gesprochen. Er fühlte sich jetzt schon so verletzlich, wie sollte es denn erst sein, wenn er Harry alles erklärt hatte? Er würde ihn sicher auslachen, und es überall rumtratschen. Aber halt, dachte sich Draco, so ist Harry nicht.  
  
Also begann er: "Weißt du, damals, als du mich quasi dazu gezwungen hattest dir eine Erklärung zu liefern, habe ich gelogen!". 'Puuh, das wäre schon mal geschafft', dachte Draco, während Harry aber nur ein knappes "Und weiter?" über die Lippen kam. "Naja, in Wahrheit", fuhr Malfoy fort, "begann das alles schon an unserem ersten Tag in der ersten Klasse!". Harry war sichtlich überrascht. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.  
  
"Als uns der Hut damals in die passenden Häuser stecken sollte, kam ich in das Falsche!", erklärte Draco weiter. Harry verstand nicht ganz was dieser meinte: "Wie meinst du das, du kamst ins Falsche? Deine Familie ist seit Jahren in Slytherin ...!". "Ja, eben", entgegnete Draco betrübt, "der Hut sagte zuerst Gryffindor. Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, ich musste einfach nach Slytherin. Das war, was alle von mir erwarteten. Deswegen bat ich eindringlich, dass er Slytherin verkünden würde, selbst wenn es nicht unbedingt passen würde, ich würde mich einfinden und nach einiger Zeit wäre das vergessen. Und wie du ja selber mitbekommen hast, tat er das auch...".  
  
Harry war sehr erstaunt, zum einen über diese Neuigkeiten, und zum anderen, dass Malfoy so offen zu ihm war, und plötzlich begann dieser auch noch zu schluchzen. Harry starrte ganz entsetzt. So etwas war er von einem Jungen, und erst recht von Draco Malfoy, nicht gewohnt.  
  
Als Draco bemerkte, wie Harrys Blick auf ihm ruhte, begann er nur noch mehr zu schluchzen und sagte schließlich mit zitternder Stimme: "Weißt du, mein Vater hat es herausgefunden und mich daraufhin rausgeschmissen. Er meint, so wäre ich eine Schande für die Familie, ausgerechnet in das Lager des schlimmsten Feindes gesteckt zu werden...natürlich berichtete er auch den anderen Eltern der Schüler aus Slytherin davon, und diese verbaten ihren Kindern dann den Umgang mit mir...*schluchz*".  
  
Harry konnte es nicht fassen, dass Lucius Malfoy seinen eigenen Sohn, für den er mal alles getan hatte, nun so behandelte. Ohne lange zu überlegen rückte er etwas näher an Draco heran und nahm diesen in seine Arme. Der war zunächst ein wenig irritiert, schluchzte noch einmal laut auf und begann sich dann aber sichtlich wohl zu fühlen und kuschelte sich an Harrys warmen Körper. Harry saß nur stumm und unbeweglich da, und dachte über das gerade Passierte nach. Ganz in Gedanken versunken, fing er irgendwann an, fast unmerklich, über Dracos Rücken zu streichen, bis dieser schließlich einschlief.  
  
.wird fortgesetzt. 


	4. Herzschlag

Danke noch mal an alle Review Leute =) In diesem Kapitel ist ne Wendung, die man wohl nicht unbedingt erwartet^^´ Nicht böse sein, aber so mag ich Draco einfach lieber =)  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry beschloss Draco erst einmal schlafen zu lassen, da dieser sehr erschöpft war, und nun so friedlich aussah. Harry sah ihn die ganze Zeit über stumm an. Er konnte ihn bisher zwar nicht sonderlich leiden, aber wenigstens die eigene Familie sollte doch zu einem halten, befand er. Irgendwann merkte Harry, dass sein Bein eingeschlafen war, und wollte sich langsam aus Dracos Umarmung lösen, jedoch schreckte dieser schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung auf. Harry sah Draco entschuldigend an, doch er meinte: "Schon gut, mich hier kurz auszuruhen, war mehr, als ich erwarten konnte." Der Angesprochene nickte lediglich, und Draco fuhr fort: "Weißt du, es ist das erste Mal, dass ich mich jemandem so anvertraue, und es ist auch das erste Mal, dass ich jemandem erlaube, mich zu berühren...". Wieder nickte Harry nur, und nahm seinen Gegenüber noch mal in die Arme, bevor dieser sich auf machte zurück nach Slytherin.  
  
Harry war noch ganz in Gedanken versunken, als Ron plötzlich ins Zimmer stürmte: "Du, Harry, ich hab Malfoy grad in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen. Was will dieser Trottel hier?" Harry konnte es selbst nicht verstehen, aber diese Wortwahl von Ron machte ihn sauer. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er konnte es nicht haben, dass Ron Malfoy so beschimpfte, zuckte aber nur mit den Achseln, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. "Außerdem Harry", machte Ron weiter, "sollte ich dich von Hermine mal fragen, was mit dir los ist. Sie meint du wärest gestern Abend irgendwie verändert gewesen und würdest dich rar machen...". "Unsinn...", entgegnete Harry, "hab ich ihr ja auch gesagt" fiel Ron ihm ins Wort, und schaute ihn triumphierend an.  
  
~  
  
Am nächsten Tag fing Harry Draco nach dem Unterricht ab, und zog ihn in eine dunkele Ecke: "Hi, wie geht's dir heute?", doch Draco zischte nur mit seinem üblichen Lächeln auf den Lippen: "Was geht dich das an, Potter?". Harry war starr vor Schreck. Das hatte er nicht erwartet und begann auch gleich: "A-aber gestern...d-da...", weiter kam er nicht. Er konnte diese Reaktion einfach nicht begreifen. Dennoch versuchte er es noch einmal: "D- du hattest mich doch extra aufgesucht...und d-dann dein Geständnis...". "Ach Potty Head", fuhr dieser ihn an, "bist du wirklich so naiv oder tust du nur so?". Draco schaute Potter geringschätzig an, und sagte hämisch: "Bist dus also wirklich *kopfschüttel* Na gut, dann erklär ich's dir: Es war lediglich ein Test, Potter. Ich wollte sehen, wie weit ich bei dir gehen kann. Dass du mich gleich in deine Arme schließt konnte ich ja nicht ahnen.".  
  
Bei diesen Worten kullerten Harry einige Tränen über seine Wangen, denn er hatte geglaubt, dass seit diesem Abend so etwas, wie ein Band zwischen ihnen existierte, das dadurch zustande kam, dass Draco sich ihm anvertraut hatte, und nun sagte er so was. Mit "dann wäre das ja geklärt", wollte Draco schon wieder gehen, doch Harry hielt ihn an seinem Umhang fest, stellte sich genau gegenüber von ihm, und gab ihm mit aller Kraft eine Ohrfeige. Im ersten Moment war Draco zwar ein wenig geschockt gewesen, denn das hätte er von Harry Potter niemals erwartet, setzte dann aber gleich wieder sein spöttisches Grinsen auf, und stolzierte davon.  
  
Auch Harry verlies langsam den Ort des Geschehens, und ging noch ein wenig Spazieren. Er hatte Malfoy nie leiden können, doch seit ein paar Tagen war diese Abneigung gar nicht mehr so stark. Sie hatte sich sogar beinahe schon ins Gegenteil gewandelt. Harry war die ganze Zeit über nur sinn - und planlos umhergeirrt, und war schließlich am Nordturm angelangt. Dort legte er sich auf das oberste Plateau, das im Gegensatz zu denen der anderen Türme, nicht abgesichert war, und wollte sich den Sonnenuntergang anschauen und dabei noch etwas nachdenken.  
  
Er konnte Draco einfach nicht begreifen, aber wahrscheinlich war es besser so, denn eine Freundschaft wäre zwischen ihnen sowieso nicht gut gegangen, und in diesem frühen Stadium würde ein Abbruch noch nicht mal sonderlich wehtun. Das redete er sich immer wieder ein, bis er irgendwann fast selbst davon überzeugt war.  
  
Irgendwann, als es schon fast dunkel war und Harry schon gar nicht mehr wusste, wie lange und warum er dort lag, wurde er durch ein Arrogantes: "Na Potter! Hast du es dir auf Meinem Platz gemütlich gemacht, damit du mir näher bist?", aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Das war zuviel für Harry. Er sprang auf, packte Draco am Kragen und schrie: "Das hättest du wohl gern, Malfoy, du überhebliches Arsch! Kein Wunder, dass du keine Freunde hast!". Bei diesem Satz war Draco blass geworden. Harry konnte aber nicht ahnen, wie genau er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte, durch diesen unüberlegten Satz. Draco wollte sich natürlich nichts anmerken lassen, sprang auf Harry zu, und schon war eine kleine Rangelei im Gange. Beide steckten all ihre Energie und Wut, die sich in den letzten Stunden und Tagen angesammelt hatte, hinein, sodass es immer mehr zu einer ziemlich ausgeglichenen Schlägerei wurde.  
  
Das war mal eine ganz neue Art und Weise, wie die beiden eine 'Meinungsverschiedenheit' austrugen. Nach einiger Zeit geriet das Knäuel aus Armen, Beinen, Händen und Füssen gefährlich nah an den Rand des Plateaus, was jedoch keiner der beiden bemerkt hatte.  
  
Es folgte ein unüberlegter Stoß, was in einem Kampf völlig normal ist, und plötzlich hörte man nur noch ein lautes und langes: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
.wird fortgesetzt. 


	5. So endgültig

Draco war starr vor Schreck geworden. Dass Harry abstürzt, hatte er nicht gewollt. Potter war zwar sein Erzfeind, aber dennoch wollte er nicht, dass ihm etwas Schlimmes zustöße. Dann durchfuhr Malfoy ein neuer Schrecken: Was wäre, wenn Potter durch den Aufprall lebensgefährlich verletzt oder gar gestorben wäre? Daran mochte er gar nicht denken, doch dann besann er sich wieder seiner Stärken, versuchte einen ruhigen Kopf zu bekommen, um zu überlegen was er tun könnte. Ihm fiel jedoch nur ein, erstmal nach Potter zu suchen und ihn dann in den Krankenflügel zu bringen.  
  
Das war jedoch leichter gesagt, als getan, denn es war mittlerweile total dunkel geworden; das hatte aber auch zum Vorteil, dass niemand anderes den Sturz hatte sehen können. So könnte Malfoy, im Fall der Fälle alles abstreiten, denn an mögliche Konsequenzen mochte er gar nicht denken: Er würde auf jeden Fall von Hogwarts verwiesen werden, und wahrscheinlich nach Azkaban kommen, und selbst wenn nicht, würde er in der Zaubererwelt nirgends mehr Fuß fassen können, außer wohl bei Lord Voldemort, doch das widerstrebte ihm selbst sogar.  
  
Als er so durch die Dunkelheit irrte, vernahm er irgendwann ein leises und schmerzhaftes Stöhnen. Erleichtert bückte er sich, und tastete nach Harry. Dieser schien sich zwar schwer verletzt zu haben, doch er lebte, und das war für Draco erst einmal das Wichtigste.  
  
Er hob Harry also vom Boden hoch und eilte mit ihm auf dem Arm, so schnell er konnte, zum Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey musterte Draco zwar argwöhnisch, als dieser Harry bei ihr ablieferte, stellte aber zunächst keine Fragen, sie wollte sich nur schnell um den verletzten Jungen kümmern.  
  
Draco wartete derweil vor der Tür, und dachte über das Geschehene nach: Potter und er waren zwar Feinde, und er hatte ihm so manches Mal irgendwelche Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt,doch da hatte er noch alles unter Kontrolle. Hier aber war es so ungewiss. Das bereitete ihm Angst. Dann rief er sich aber in den Kopf, dass ja gar nichts passieren könne, schließlich hatte Potter den Sturz überlebt, und Madam Pomfrey könne ja so ziemlich alle Verletzungen heilen.  
  
Draco hatte nun schon eine ganze Weile vor dem Raum gewartet, in dem Harry behandelt wurde, doch nichts hatte sich geregt. Dann plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür, und Madam Pomfrey kam kreidebleich und mit gesenktem Haupt hinaus. Sie schaute Draco mit einer Mischung aus Trauer, Entsetzen, Sorge und Wut an und sagte mit leiser, brüchiger Stimme: "Er ist tot!".  
  
Draco durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz. Was hatte sie gesagt? Er schaute die Krankenschwester ungläubig an. Sie nickte nur bestätigend. Das war zuviel für ihn...er sank auf den Boden. Zu etwas anderem war er nicht mehr fähig.  
  
Einige Zeit später erschien Madam Pomfrey wieder, diesmal zusammen mit Prof. Dumbledore. Sein übliches warmes Lächeln, das er immer für seine Schüler übrig hatte, war verschwunden. Draco sah ihn ängstlich an: "Wie konnte das passieren? Sie können doch sonst immer alles heilen", sprach er zu Madam Pomfrey gewandt. Sie nickte, sagte aber: "Das stimmt, nur hatte Harry auch noch innere Verletzungen, Verletzungen an seiner Seele. Ich kann ihm nicht helfen zu überleben oder gesund zu werden, wenn er nicht selber diesen Wunsch aus tiefstem Herzen verspürt!"  
  
Draco schluckte. Er wusste, das war alles seine Schuld. Potter war auf dem 'Freundschaftsgebiet' schon immer labil gewesen, aber dass es soweit gekommen war, war ganz alleine seine Schuld. Er hatte Potter verletzt. Zu sehr verletzt, wie er jetzt wusste.  
  
Während ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen, war er immer blasser geworden, und starrte nur so vor sich hin. Prof. Dumbledore sah ihn besorgt an, und sagte in ruhigem Ton: "Mr Malfoy, ich würde gerne mit ihnen über diesen Vorfall sprechen. Ruhen sie sich aber am besten erstmal aus, wir sehen dann morgen weiter. Ich schlage vor, sie bleiben heute Nacht hier, dann brauchen sie sich nicht mit den lästigen Fragen ihrer Zimmergenossen auseinander setzen!"  
  
Draco nickte, und begab sich ins Krankenzimmer. Während er sich auf einem Bett niederließ, sah er Harrys Leiche auf einem anderen liegen, sie war mit einem Laken abgedeckt. Als Draco so seinen ehemaligen Widersacher betrachtete, fasste er plötzlich einen Entschluss: Er wusste eh nicht, was er morgen Dumbledore sagen sollte, was er zu den anderen Slytherins sagen sollte. Er wusste nicht, wie er Hermine und Ron je wieder in die Augen sehen könnte, er konnte einfach nicht hier bleiben, also beschloss er Hogwarts noch in der Nacht zu verlassen.  
  
Als endlich wieder vollkommene Stille eingekehrt war, stieg Draco aus dem Bett und schlich Richtung Ausgang des Schlosses. Die Tür knarrte zwar ein wenig, doch es hatte ihn glücklicherweise niemand gehört. Er dachte noch, wie schön seine Zeit doch in Hogwarts gewesen war, als ihn die Nacht auch schon verschluckt hatte.  
  
Ende  
  
Hmm, Sorry, dass es irgendwie so ganz anders geworden ist, als am Anfang gesagt. Ich konnte Harry und Draco einfach nicht zusammen kommen lassen ^^´ Ich mag den bösen Draco zu sehr =) 


End file.
